His Only One
by LadySaurus
Summary: Between an innocent young girl about to turn 19 who gets mixed up into a love affair with The Dark Lord. A story about Romance and Torment, proving that love can bloom in the most unexpected circumstances.


Chapter One:

The moon hung high in the sky, weaving through the silver clouds like a lover would tenderly stroke soft full curves. Indulging in the mystery, basking in the soul of night. The clock chimed 12 times, signaling Zerena was once again late for her curfew.

"SHIT!" Zerena exclaimed quickly shoving her sketch pad and charcoal in her mail-sack. Slipping on her shoes, she darted for home. Usually she would take the street home, with it being illuminated by the hovering street lamps. Not wanting to cause her parents anymore of a freight then she needed to, she took a short cut through the forest. Ignoring her mother's previous warning from when she was younger.

"You must never cut through the forest after the sunset my child, darkness lurks there and unimaginable monsters lay in wait hungry." She would say, remembering the warning she smiled. Now that she was almost of age for adulthood she had no heed for such childish warnings. She was the daughter of a Death Eater, taught to fear nothing. She was a warrior, with a quick tongue for whatever spells she may need to spit out.

Zerena has always been home schooled, because of the Death Eater brand her father carried. Whomever was found guilty by association was either put to death, or locked up for eternity in Azkaban. Zerena had never seen the Dark Lord her father raved about and admired. Picking up speed she darted through the trees, loving the feeling of the cool night breeze on her skin. A wolf howled in the distance, and Zerena slowed her pace seeing the glow of a bonfire in the distance.

Tip toeing towards the light, the trees gave way to a mass of camping Death Eaters she could tell by the masks worn by the ones dancing around the fire. The dance was mesmerizing, the women were half naked and the men were shirtless. Sleek muscle and sweat gleaming in the firelight, her father's people. Everyone was so open, and free! The men and women engaged in sexual intercourse whilst dancing, feeling perverse for watching Zerena turned away to continue home.

When she turned around she bumped into the largest man she had ever seen, standing at 6 foot 7 with shoulder length black and silver hair.

"Sorry sir! I was just leaving." She gasped heart pounding, and began walking away only to be grabbed by her upper arm.

"I think not girl, considering you have stumbled upon us I cannot just let you go to run to the Ministry." He smiled, it not showing in his eyes. What reflected back at her was soulless and evil, What have I gotten myself into. She thought letting the stranger drag her into the center of the Death Eater tribal dance. "Make way for the fresh meat!" A dark haired woman taunted groping herself at Zerena before tongue kissing the man she was dancing with. Starting to get frightened, she tried to dislodge her arm from tall dark and dangerous.

"Where are you taking me? Please let me go!" Zerena shouted, then she saw him and stopped dead in her tracks. The Dark Lord, Voldemort sitting in all his evil allure on a black satin luxurious lounge chair. The arms of the chair black wood, carved into various skelletal parts. His chest was bare, besides the six pack stack on his abdomen. He wore black cloth pants, barefoot and wrapped around him was the largest snake she had ever seen. His infamous pet, the only thing in the world he adored and could trust. Tall dark and dangerous dragged her up the steps and shoved her on her knees in front of him.

"My Lord, I found this little morsel sneaking through the forest spying on us. When your interrogation is finished, I wish to have her my Lord." Tall Dark and Dangerous announced looking over her body with heated eyes. Eyes that promised nothing but pain and torment.

"That is all Greyback, go find yourself another poor unfortunate soul" Voldemort drawled sounding bored waving him off. Growling low in his throat Greyback stormed off clenching his fists at his sides, blood dripping from his palms caused by the claws that morphed.

"Awww what's the matter Wolf boy? Got denied a nice chew toy!" Taunted the same woman she encountered earlier, his response was the roar at her before disappearing back in the forest. Zerena looked back up at The Dark Lord with the widest Emerald doe eyes he had ever seen.

Voldemort whispered something to his pet in parseltongue, and watched as she slithered away out of site. Looking back at the small girl in front of him, he felt a wave of heat washed over him. Her hair glistened like the shimmering firelight, the length of her waist. Skin pale as the silver moon that hung above them. The body of a woman; full creamy breasts that rose and fell with he rapid beating of her heart. A tight waist melding into curvy thighs, he pictured the junction between her thighs sporting curls of hair matching the strands on her beautiful head.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked him fear shimmering in her green depths.

"Well that depends, why were you in the forest spying on us?" He asked rubing his hand over his bald head watching for a lie.

"I was on my way home my Lord, and was drawn by the fire. I was curious, I heard the music and had to see." She whispered wrapping her arms around herself.

"Where from little dove?" He asked his eyes roaming every inch of her.

"I was drawing, a white owl. Perched on a tree branch spreading his wings to the moon, I couldn't pass up capturing such beauty." She said innocently her full lips trembling, she stopped it by biting down onto her bottom lip.

"Will you show me? Come, sit next to me." He said sitting up patting the spot next to him, reaching out his hand he pulled her on her feet and down beside him. She pulled her mail sack on her lap and pulled out her sketch pad flipping to the page of the owl.

He took the pad from her and looked down at the paper, and saw the motions of the bird flapping its wings high up on the tree he perched on.

"Enchanted charcoal, a gift from my father to capture the true beauty of nature." She whispered her fear lessening as he stared at the page with true wonder reflected in his eyes. He went to touch the page and she grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Please don't, you'll smudge it." She huffed gingerly easing her hold and releasing his thick wrist.

"Be careful girl, I've killed men for less." He reprimanded trying to ignore the heat that pulsed in him from her touch.

"S...sorry My Lord. I meant no offense." She stuttered taking back her sketch pad and tucking it back into her bag.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and stroking the side of her face.

"Zerena. Zerena Faelorn." She said looking up into his black eyes.

"Well, Zerena. I am quite tired of all this company, I wish to retire to my private quarters where you will join me." He whispered placing his hand on her upper arm and the back of her neck.

"My Lord, I must get home my parents-" She began before he cut her off with a look that froze her blood as he placed his finger on her lips.

"Come, that is not a request." He whispered venomously pulling her up and walking her to his tent, closing the curtain behind him.


End file.
